It isn t over,yet!
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Arizonas 16 year old daughter is acting strange and Arizona is really worried about her. Arizonas girlfriend Callie and Arizona are trying to find out what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona was working on a new medical case with her girlfriend Callie , when Arizonas 16 year old daughter Aria Cheyenne Robbins walked into the hospital crying. Arizona looked up from her work and ran over to her daughter.

"Honey what happened?" Arizona asked and held her daughter close.

"Cindy broke up with me!" Aria said crying even more now.

"Oh honey I am so sorry to hear that!" The older blonde told her daughter. Callie looked over with worry in her eyes.

"She said that She can´t love a cripple!" Aria told her mom. Well Aria was born with just one hand. She doesn´t have a hand on her right arm. And she couldn´t wear her how Aria calls it "Magic hand", because she was having a wound on her arm.

"Baby girl you are perfect, and she is stupid if she can´t see that." Arizona said feeling the madness showing up. She hated it when someone was being mean to her daughter.

"But I love her!" Aria answered.

"Honey you were together for three weeks you will find another girl!" Arizona told Aria.

"Yeah cause every girl is dreaming of being together with a cripple!" Aria sobbed into Arizonas shoulder.

"Sweety you are not a cripple, you are just different, special, unique! Do you need other words?" Arizona asked gently and Aria shook her head slowly.

"No!" The younger blonde said sighing softly.

"You should go home and take a nap!" Arizona rubbed her daughters back while saying that.

"Okay Mom!" Aria whimpered and turned around to walked out. Callie walked over to Arizona.

"Zona I think she was in pain. I mean she whimpered and had this painful expression on her face when you rubbed her back." Callie told her girlfriend with worry in her eyes.

"Oh my god really?!" Arizona was panicking now.

"Yes." The latina nodded her head.

"That is horrible!" Arizona looked at Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona and Callie were walking into their living rooom. Yes their living room because Callie just moved in with them. Aria was happy about that , she was accepting Callie and even thought as a mom of her. Which made both Callie and Arizona really happy.

"Aria? Sweety wake up!" Arizona said concerned and rubbed her daughters back. Aria was on the couch sleeping peacefully.

"Yes mom?" Aria yawned softly as she looked at her blonde mom sleepily.

"Can we talk?" Arizona asked and stopped rubbing her daughters back cause she now saw the painful expression Callie was talking about earlier on Arias face.

"Okay. About what?" Aria wanted to know, she was biting her bottom lip.

"Aria is someone hurting you?" Callie asked. Aria looked up in panic.

"What?!NO!" She was laughing and it sounded like she was faking it cause she was extremely nervous.

"Aria , hun please don´t lie to us!" Arizona said and stroke over her daughters knee gently. Aria looked up and started to sob. Her whole body was shaking. Callie and Arizona sat on each of Arias sides on the couch and were cuddling her.

"Shhh, baby girl just tell Mommy and Mama what happened?" Callie whispered softly to calm Aria down.

"I can´t tell you." Aria started hyperventilating now. Arizona jumped up from the couch and looked for her daughters inhaler. Callie tried to calm Aria down.

"Honey breathe in and out!" Callie rubbed Arias back. The blonde nodded her head. Arizona gave Aria the inhaler.

"Thanks!" Aria said after some minutes.

"No problem hun. Sweety I think you should see a therapist." Arizona told her with a worried sigh and her voice was fully shaking. Aria just shrugged her shoulders. She looked down onto her hands.

"I will make an Appointment for you sweetheart!" Callie took the phone into her hands and dealt the number. Aria stood up and left the room. Whispering softly:

"Goodnight!" and then she walked into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria was sitting in Dr. Lyrons office. She was the new therapist at the hospital and Callie had made the appointment for Aria after the incident from two days ago.

"You can call me Jane, you know." The therapist smiled at Aria. Aria just said there not saying anything. She was just glad that her moms weren´t there.

"So how are you feeling today?"Dr. Lyron gently touched Arias knee to tell her that she is save but Aria panicked and begun to shake violently.

"Aria calm down it is fine I won´t hurt you!" Jane took her hand away from Arias knee and took a step back. But Aria was still shaking and just ran out, right into her blonde mothers arms.

"Sweety what is wrong?" Arizona asked her daughter and held her close.

"Mommy I wanna go home!" the blonde teen said with a whimper, she sniffled and held onto her mother.

"Okay baby I will drive you home." Arizona held her daughter close as they walk to Arizonas car.

Arizona made a tea for Aria and placed it onto the living room table , she then covered Aria with a blanket because she fell asleep on the couch. After that she walked out and drove back to work.

"Callie!" Arizona raced over to her girlfriend.

"Yes babe?" Callie looked at the beautiful blonde doctor.

"I took Aria home, she ran into my arms . She ran out of doctor Lyrons office in tears, and I would like to know why but I was to scared to ask Aria…I mean she was already sad." Arizona said with tears running down her face. Callie hugged her.

"We have to talk to her about that. Before we drive home tonight we will buy her favorite food and then we will talk to her!" Callie said softly. Arizona just nodded her hea.


End file.
